Tethered
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: Rucas One shot. Hints at spoilers for Texas part two. (Referencing Campfire scene) Lucas and Pappy Joe have a heart to heart after the campfire. " And when you love someone like I love her, she is a part of me. It's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are, you can feel them. When they're gone it feels like part of you is ripped open"


**Hey guys, I know this is Berkshire Mountain but I figured something was better than nothing. Texas, holy crap is amazing so far. I'm glad they are dealing with the whole brother thing in the first part because it means that it most likely will be resolved in the third part. I'm not worried at all. So this little one shot was based off the and make references to the Lucaya campfire scene. And even though I'm not a Lucaya shipper I'm happy for you guys. But I know in my heart that Riley and Lucas's story isn't over yet. I don't know why but episode one and the bits of episode 2 that I've seen makes me remember a scene in Glee about people who love each other are Tethered together. So it is really short, and who knows maybe after part 3 I will write something a little more detailed.**

* * *

" _Riley, what are we?"_

" _I told you what we are."_

" _What if that's not what I think we are."_

* * *

Lucas left the campfire completely confused. It almost seemed like Riley wanted him to have feelings for Maya. So he tried for her sake. They tried to hash out whatever was there. Why Maya made fun of him, and if she did have feelings for him, but she kept avoiding it. When he grabbed her face it felt natural, instinct even, but he couldn't do it. Riley's face popped into his mind. But Riley made it clear that she wanted him to view her as a sister, or attempt to for Maya's sake. He stumbled up the porch to come face to face with Pappy Joe.

"Lucas my boy, you looked troubled."

"I'm just confused when I rode that bull it just reminded me that I can do anything as long as she's there believing in me."

"You mean Riley." There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, but lately she's been acting weird like she wants me to go have feelings for her friend."

"The blonde one." Lucas nodded.

"Do you like Maya?" It was a question that Lucas couldn't straight up ignore.

"I don't know. I mean she's my friend; I care what happens to her. But when I had the opportunity to kiss her, I couldn't." He let out a sigh. Pappy Joe just nodded letting him process everything.

"And how do you feel about the whole brother thing."

"It makes me mad."

"Why?" He pressured Lucas further.

"Because!" Lucas raised his voice then dropped it again.

"Because she can't mean it. I see the look in her eyes. As much as I would love to get over her and date Maya I can't/ I can't picture a life without the sunshine in it, if she's gone I feel"-

"Lost?" He suggested.

"Yeah."

"You're tethered."

"What?"

"Lucas, your Ma. I love and miss her so much. And when you love someone like I love her, she is a part of me. It's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are, you can feel them. When they're gone it feels like part of you is ripped open."

"But she says she views me as a brother."

"But you don't. Fight for her Lucas. Because once you're tethered you'll always find your way back to her and nothing can stand in your way, not people, or distance, or even time." Riley walked down the stairs and started helping herself to a snack unaware of the conversation. Lucas glanced at her through the window.

"Are you still tethered to Ma?"

"Yeah, I am. I still feel her even though her soul has pasted on. I feel it, right here." He placed his hand on his heart. Lucas smiled knowing his story with Riley Matthews was far from over.

* * *

 **A.n.- So Lucaya shippers please don't flame me. I'm doing my opinion on what Lucas is feeling. I very well could be wrong, I'm a Rucas shipper and that's never going to change. For all of you reading Berkshire Mountain, I'm working on it, it should be up in the next couple days.**


End file.
